beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuka Hanazawa
is a member of Red Tail with a talkative and brash personality. She is usually seen with Ryōko Asuka. As a member of Red Tail, she is a capable fighter and is not afraid of facing men. Sometimes, she refers to herself as "Yuka-chi". Lately, she and Hajime Kanzaki have been getting along, beginning when they both witnessed Tōjō's fight with Kaname Izuma. He nicknamed her "Paa-ko" as she has a habit of saying "Paa-ne". Appearance Yuka is a slender teenager of average height. Her hair is long and strawberry-blonde, similar in color to Hajime's but with a slightly darker color, and her eyes are a dark brown. Yuka often dresses in a typical school uniform. She wears her trademark flower hairpin (which can be used as a type of weapon) colored fuchsia, resembling a Hawaiian hibiscus. Personality Yuka is an extremely talkative, and excited member of Red Tail. She has a habit of passing sexually embarrassing comments and jokes on to others, regardless of who they are. Such as when she was making fun of the awkward motions made by Himekawa's pompadour, when measuring his height in the episode "Let's Try Doing Body Measurements". Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Yuka is often seen with the other members of Red Tail, usually cheering or supporting Aoi during her moments. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc She supported Kunieda with the Volleyball Match against the Rokkisei. Prince En Arc Yuka helped Furuichi and Lamia to find En by winning a game named The End of War 4 match, she tried to defeat Prince En army, but was defeat by him. After Himekawa bought the game productors, she was bought to life as a zombie. Along with Himekawa, Natsume, Lamia, Furuichi and Chiaki they had turned 5 Mecha into a giant robot which punched Prince En and his servants, Yolda, Isabella and Sachura, winning them the game. Akumano Academy Arc ? Abilities As a member of the Red Tail, it is safe to assume that Yuka is a capable fighter (though her exact fighting abilities are currently unknown). Yuka has been shown using her flower hairpin as a weapon, namely like a dagger or knife, but only rarely. Relationships Aoi Kunieda Yuka always supports Aoi, and pushes her to confess her feelings to Oga. She's always around when Aoi and Oga are alone in the background with Nene watching. Ryōko Asuka Yuka and Ryoko seem to be good friends as they're usually seen together. Hajime Kanzaki Yuka seems to look up to admire Kanzaki and believing in what he says. The two appear to have a friendly relationship especially since the Prince En arc; Hajime even nicknamed Yuka 'Paa-ko' due to her having a habit of saving 'Paa-ne', which Yuka doesn't seem to mind too much. It seems that he talks about her to Futaba, considering that when Futaba and Yuka first met, she immediately recognized her as 'Paa-ko'. Futaba Kanzaki Yuka and Futaba seems to be attached with each other. She finds Futaba's bratty personality as cute and it makes her want to hug her. They also seem to be in the same level of childishness, as shown when they turned looking for Hajime into a competition, which resulted in them getting lost and kidnapped. She is also the one taking care of Futaba, even though the both of them were tied up, she demanded sushi when Futaba said she's hungry. Futaba also calls her 'Paa-ko', the nickname Hajime gave her. Futaba is also shown riding in her shoulders and the two seems to enjoy each other's company Quotes * "Paa-ne!": her usual exclamation. * "Hey Nene-San! I found me a big robot!": informing Omori of her find in End of War 4. * "Yuka-chi. TAP DANCE!!!: while in control of the Crazy Frog in End of War 4. * "Tee hee?": expressing her embarrassment upon losing the Crazy Frog easily. * "How could you... KILL ME BEFORE!!!: when revived as a zombie in End of War 4. * "So cool! Kanzaki-senpai!!!": when praising Kanzaki. * "We're not kiddin'. We're, like, totally for reals.": when she and Asuka were about to take Himekawa's trademark pompadour down. Trivia *When translated from kanji, her name means "Give a reason to the gracious flower". Probably a joke on her decorating her hair with a flower. *When she first appeared with Red Tail during the assault on Ishiyama High to confront Tōjō, her trademark flower hairpin was absent. After dealing with all the delinquents her hairpin appears. *Most Japanese people own flip top phones, but it is revealed that she owns a smartphone, with a heartshaped decoration at the back. Most Japanese, especially girls puts decoration on their phone. *In the Animax version, her usual exclamation Paa-ne is translated to insane. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ishiyama High Category:Red Tail